1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a sterilizing system and more particularly to an improved and novel sterilizing system for computer keyboards, keypads and computer mice.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer keyboards are subject to constant and repeated touch by the fingertips of users. By the nature of their use, keyboards, keypads, and computer mice accumulate substantial quantities of bacteria and germs. Currently, users will spray disinfectant onto a disposable paper product and then, with the computer turned off, wipe off the keys and the mouse. This method subjects the electronics of the keyboard or keypad and mouse to the liquid spray and risks electrical damage. Liquid disinfecting sprays are also limited in their ability to access all component surfaces which may be infected. Liquid disinfecting sprays are also limited in their ability to kill the various microorganisms that accumulate on the components. Liquid disinfectants are also a nuisance to use, requiring labor and materials, and as a result, they are infrequently used. The use of liquid disinfecting sprays also generates solid waste for disposal.